Déboires Amoureux
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Les examens d'entrée à l'Université commencent et Jonouchi Katsuya ne veut qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse réviser en paix. Malheureusement ce n'est pas facile avec tous ses amis en couple qui se préoccupent de son célibat et un Seto Kaiba bizarrement amical... Puppyshipping Two-Shot
1. Première Partie

Bon... A la base, ceci devait être un long One-Shot mais une fois être arrivé à la moitié du scénario et avoir constaté que j'étais déjà à 19 pages Word et bah j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. La seconde partie n'est pas encore terminée mais comme je suis assez fière de moi pour une fois je poste la première maintenant ^^

J'ai travaillé deux voire trois long mois sur cette partie donc j'espère sincèrement que ça plus plaira un tant soit peu :)

Il se peut que quelques fautes aient échappées à ma vigilance et je réglerais le problème une fois la seconde partie terminée !

Warning : Ceci est un yaoi donc relation entre deux hommes ! Si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous connaissez la sortie ! Présence de lime !

PS : Flash-Back en gras et SMS en italique

Déboires Amoureux - Partie Une

La nuit tombe délicatement sur Domino City. Jonouchi Katsuya, enfin en dernière année, est plongé dans ses révisions depuis maintenant des heures. Il est pleinement concentré, alternant les bouquins avec l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il vit dans cet appartement. Il est juste assez grand pour deux personnes. Une grande pièce de séjour avec table à manger, table basse, télévision, un canapé, un grand tapis somptueux, une cuisine ouverte avec un comptoir et deux portes l'une en face de l'autre qui mènent à une chambre et une salle de bain. Tout l'appartement est sobre, pas chargé. Il y a quelques piles de livres qui traînent par-ci par-là, son disque de duel sur une bibliothèque pratiquement vide ainsi qu'une gamelle d'eau et de nourriture près du comptoir sur un petit tapis. Un nom y est inscrit : « Ôgi ».

Le blond relève les manches de son pull bordeaux avant de se passer une main sur le front. Un profond soupir passe la barrière de ses lèvres et il pose sa tête sur le clavier. Les examens universitaires approchent à grands pas et il veut absolument les réussir. Katsuya ne sort plus de chez lui depuis quelques temps. Il ne veut plus faire la chandelle entre tous ses amis. Entre Anzu qui s'est mis avec Duke, Honda avec Shizuka et Yugi avec son cher pharaon qui est finalement resté grâce à une seconde chance des Dieux… Il se sent seul… Sa solitude le tue alors il se plonge dans les études, pour oublier. Il se relève lentement et lance un regard circulaire à l'endroit où il vit maintenant. Cela fait déjà un an que son père est mort. Il a vécu quelques temps dans la rue, vivant chez d'anciens amis de gang et travaillant à trois endroits différents. Quand ses amis l'ont appris, ils lui ont gueulés dessus pendant des heures. Honda a de suite prévenu sa sœur, déjà en couple avec celle-ci. Tout cela est remonté aux oreilles de sa mère qui lui a de suite payer les six premiers mois de loyer pour son appartement.

Le blond se gratte violemment la nuque quand il sent quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe droite. Il baisse les yeux et sourit en constatant l'état de famine extrême dans lequel se trouve son petit Ôgi. Cette petite boule de poil couleur crème est sa bouffée d'oxygène. Elle est avec lui depuis son passé de sans abri. Il l'a trouvé dans une ruelle, mourant de faim, derrière le restaurant où il bossait comme serveur le jour et barman la nuit. Ôgi ne se plaint jamais, sauf quand la faim lui tiraille l'estomac. Elle n'est pas comme ses « amis » qui lui envoient sa solitude en pleine figure. Franchement, il a une tête de conseiller matrimonial ? Il est le seul pauvre con à être seul, parlant à son chat, et on vient lui demander des conseils à lui ? Ils sont sûrement ravis de lui faire comprendre qu'il est le seul célibataire du groupe ! C'est pour ça qu'il reste avec Kaiba, son pire ennemie en passant. Il est le seul « camarade » qui lui offre ce qu'il désire le plus en ce moment : le silence.

Katsuya se lève doucement en entendant un énième miaulement d'Ôgi.

« J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! Tu as faim. Ne bouge pas ma belle, j'arrive.

Le blond ouvre un des placards au-dessus du comptoir et en sort une boîte de pâtée avant de la verser dans la gamelle et de la jeter à la poubelle. Peu après, il prend une bouteille de lait dans le frigo pour en verser quelques gouttes dans la seconde gamelle.

-Et voilà Milady ! Votre repas est servi ! Fit-il avec une révérence

Ôgi miaula de satisfaction alors qu'elle avalait goulûment son met.

Katsuya la regarde amoureusement puis se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Il ouvre un autre livre et se plonge dedans avant que la sonnerie de son téléphone ne le dérange. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 19h30, et soupire. Il sait d'avance qui l'appelle. Comme tous les mardi soir depuis des semaines…

-Hey Anzu, que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement

-Je suis ravie de t'avoir ! Yugi ne réponds pas et pareil du côté de Shizuka ! Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler !

La voix criarde de la jeune fille fit grimacer le blond

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Duke n'est toujours pas rentré ?

-Il n'est pas croyable ! Je sais que ses « soirées jeux » sont importantes pour lui ! Qu'il doit se montrer aux filles et flirter avec elles ! Mais bon sang ! Je suis sa petite-amie ! Il pourrait en oublier quelques-unes pour passer son temps avec moi non ? C'est ce que font les couples, passer leur temps ensemble ! Yugi et Atem sont scotché l'un à l'autre, Shizuka vit pratiquement chez Honda et même Mokuba a une petite-amie ! J'arrive pas à le comprendre, ce n'est qu'un abruti !

Katsuya caresse Ôgi qui venait de finir ses gamelles et s'était roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Il lui caresse la tête, lui grattant les oreilles tendrement. Il gratte un peu plus fort en entendant Anzu lui parler de sa vie. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?!

-Okay, ça suffit ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! De quel droit tu te permets de me juger alors que tu fais que de te plaindre de ta vie de couple ? Oui, je suis seul. Oui, tu me soûle continuellement avec tes problèmes que ne me regarde pas. Oui, les autres ne peuvent pas t'entendre te plaindre de cet abruti de Duke. C'est un dragueur invétéré ! Il a besoin de se sentir aimé par toutes les filles qu'il croise ! Si tu n'es pas contente t'as qu'à lui en parler à lui ! C'est lui ton petit-ami, pas moi ! Alors au lieu de m'appeler pour m'envoyer ma continuelle solitude tu ferais mieux de bouger ton cul et d'aller le voir pour lui parler ! Comment tu veux que ça marche entre vous si vous ne vous parlez pas ?! Vous, vous passez le temps qu'il vous reste avec vos conjoints respectifs et bah moi je révise ! J'ai un examen très important à préparer pour la semaine prochaine ! On est mardi et il est lundi matin, alors… Alors bon sang fous-moi la paix ! »

Katsuya avait hurlé de rage, raccroché et balancé son téléphone à travers le salon. L'écran s'est cassé au contact de la baie vitrée, effrayant Ôgi qui sauta au sol avec un miaulement de peur. Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira de dépit. Un léger sanglot passe la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se gratte la nuque. Il essaie de se replonger dans son bouquin mais se rend bien vite à l'évidence. Il le balance violemment contre une pile de livres, effrayant encore plus Ôgi qui se cacha dans la chambre. Le lycéen se lève, éteint les lumières, met ses chaussures et enfile sa veste en cuir avant de sortir de chez lui. Il avait cruellement besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Assis au bar, Katsuya boit son troisième verre de vodka tonic. Le bar est bondé ce soir, sûrement à cause de la final de football américain… Avec un sourire, le blond observe les différents groupes d'amis qui boivent, chantent, dansent et hurle dès qu'un but est marqué. Si Atem n'était pas resté, si Honda ne s'était pas mis avec sa sœur et si Anzu était resté seule… Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu vivre cette soirée ensemble, devant le match... Le blond avala son verre d'une traite avant d'héler le barman

« Hey ! Tu peux m'en servir un autre ? Un double whisky cette fois !

-Carte d'identité. Lui dit-il avec un air renfrogné

Katsuya soupire et sort sa carte.

-J'ai eu dix-huit ans il y a six mois. Je sais ce que je fais, Monsieur le barman !

Un léger rire échappe au blond qui fait un clin d'œil à celui qui lui sert son verre.

-C'est pour moi, Sei. Fit une voix qui s'installe à la gauche du blond.

Katsuya reconnaît cette voix, même bourré il savait qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Salut Kaiba ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ici ? J'croyais qu'tu buvais pas !

-Quand tu gère des milliers de gens plus incompétents les uns que les autres. Je dois tout faire moi-même donc j'ai vraiment besoin de boire. Pas autant que toi cela dit. T'es à combien de verre pour être ainsi ? Les joues rouges, les yeux vitreux, la manie de flirter avec tout ce qui bouges… Je ne te savais pas friand d'explorations masculines.

-Menteur… Tu le sais très bien… Depuis l'année dernière… Tu sais ? La mort de mon père.

Seto boit une gorgée de son verre

-Oui… »

Les souvenirs remontèrent à l'esprit du brun. Il le savait très bien…

* * *

**Seto Kaiba venait de sortir d'une grosse et longue réunion. Ces vieux schnocks ne pensait qu'à le rabaisser. Ça les emmerdais qu'il réussisse mieux qu'eux, mieux que son « père ». Il descend de sa voiture et avance vers son portail quand il remarque une forme recroquevillée. Jonouchi Katsuya. On ne l'avait pas vu à l'école de toute la journée et Yugi l'avait harcelé espérant avoir des réponses. Personne ne savait où il était. Ils avaient fouillé les quartiers où il traînait avant, sans succès. Que faisait-il ici ? Seto se rapprocha, faisant réagir le blond.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu joues aux chiens errants ? Demanda-t-il, empli d'arrogance**

**Katsuya se lève, plaçant correctement son sac sur son épaule.**

**-Mon père est mort.**

**Un long silence pesant prit place. On entendait plus que les voitures au loin. Seto regarde Katsuya dans les yeux, attendant la suite.**

**-J'ai retrouvé mon père, mort, ce matin… J'ai passé la nuit dehors avec d'anciens amis… Quand je suis rentré il était encore devant sa télé, assis sur son canapé. Il était comme d'habitude ! Je me suis rapproché et… Et je l'ai découvert, la gorge tranchée avec une de ses foutues bouteilles de bière ! Il y avait un message à côté de lui… Ses dettes ont été payées mais… Ça a pris trop de temps alors, ils ont mis fin à ses jours… Je l'ai retrouvé et… Je ne me suis pas sentie triste une seule seconde ! Je me suis sentie heureux et soulagé ! C'était mon père et… Et j'en ai rien à foutre de sa mort ! Où est-ce que je vais vivre ?**

**Les yeux désespérés du blond eurent raison de Seto qui ouvrit le portail et convia Katsuya à entrer.**

**-Entre. Tu vas dormir ici ce soir. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un père horrible. J'ai rien ressenti non plus à la mort du mien.**

**Des larmes échappèrent au blond qui appuya sa tête un moment sur l'épaule de Seto. Dans un mouvement instinctif, le Kaiba lui caressa tendrement la tête. Jonouchi la releva doucement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ennemi. Dans un brève moment de folie, le blond l'embrassa. Ce fut doux et rapide. Un simple contact, aussi léger qu'une plume de soie. Un instant merveilleux qui fut briser en un instant.**

**-J'aurais pas dû faire ça… Désolé Kaiba… Je… C'est pas une bonne idée pour moi de dormir ici. Je dois y aller. »**

**Seto regarda, impuissant, Jonouchi disparaître dans la nuit.**

* * *

Quand Seto revint sur terre, Jonouchi dansant collé-serré contre un gars complètement bourré. Apparemment, le match venait de se finir avec une victoire de leur équipe. Le Kaiba se renfrogna en buvant son verre. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment ce type caressait le blond. De quel droit baladait-il ses mains sur ce qui allait lui appartenir ? Le brun finit son verre cul-sec avant de se diriger vers le « couple ». Il dégagea le poivrot et se met à sa place. Jonouchi se déhanche sensuellement tout contre lui. Seto se demande un instant s'il sait qu'il a pris la place de l'autre abruti.

« Jaloux, Kaiba ? »

Un sourire échappe malgré lui à Seto qui emmène son blond en dehors du bar.

* * *

Katsuya se leva lentement, les yeux fermés. La vive lumière qui l'avait assailli ce matin lui brûla quasiment les rétines. Un douloureux mal de crâne le prit soudainement alors que certains souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappelait d'être sorti boire un verre au bar du coin puis de s'être mis à espérer ne pas être seul… Il avait croisé quelqu'un aussi non ? Le blond avait l'impression d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Qui c'était déjà ?

Kaiba !

Ce nom s'illumina dans sa tête en un éclair. Brusquement il ouvre les yeux et regarde frénétiquement autour de lui. Personne. Il se masse lentement les tempes avant d'entendre un miaulement en bas du lit. Baissant la tête, il remarque Ôgi qui se frottait contre les draps au sol. Prit de panique, le blond soulève sa couverture. Un immense soupir de soulagement sort de ses lèvres quand il constate qu'il porte ses vêtements de la veille. Bonne nouvelle, il n'avait pas couché avec le brun.

Désireux de quand même savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et son ennemi de toujours, il chercha son téléphone des yeux. Katsuya le remarque de suite sur sa table de nuit, sous une étrange enveloppe mauve. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'attrape puis l'ouvre délicatement. Son nom était inscrit dessus avec une écriture calligraphiée magnifique. C'était signé Seto Kaiba, sans aucun doute.

« J'ai pris soin de te ramener chez toi.

Vu ton état d'ébriété et ta façon d'aguicher tout le bar telle une chienne en chaleur, il le fallait bien avant que l'on ne profite de toi.

Vu le service que je t'ai rendu je crois que tu m'en dois un en échange.

D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre de tes « amis » qui se mettent en couple et te laisse seul dans ta détresse émotionnelle. Pour t'avoir écouté ainsi pendant des heures avant que tu ne finisses par enfin t'endormir, je crois même que tu m'en dois deux.

Viens me voir à la Kaiba Corporation quand tu te seras de nouveau sobre.

Autant commencé tout de suite.

Seto Kaiba »

Katsuya resta un moment coi en fixant la lettre. Même dans son écriture Kaiba se montrait méprisant et énervant.

« Non mais quel connard coincé ! Pesta vivement le blond »

Il froisse violemment la lettre et l'enveloppe avant de les balancer à travers sa chambre. Machinalement, il tend le bras vers son réveil pour vérifier l'heure.

11h48

En se passant une main dans les cheveux, Katsuya finit par se lever pour attraper d'autres vêtements dans son armoire. Ôgi miaule une nouvelle fois, se frottant contre les jambes de son maître cette fois-ci. L'adolescent le regard en souriant.

« Je sais, Ôgi. Laisse-moi aller prendre une douche et après je te donnes à manger ! Rit-il en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. »

* * *

Katsuya resta un long moment sous la douche. Il savoura pleinement la chaleur de l'eau ruisselante sur sa peau, soupirant d'un plaisir non-contenu. Il se masse le cuir chevelu doucement, espérant faire passer son mal de crâne. Heureusement, il n'avait pas autant bu que d'habitude. Ses muscles endoloris se détendent peu à peu tandis qu'il passe le savon sur son corps. Il s'étire longuement tout en prenant soin de ne pas se froisser un muscle. Après avoir ramené ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide de sa main, il passe sa tête sous l'eau et sens avec délectation le savon couler lentement contre lui. La buée vint se déposer sur la vitre de la douche, cachant son corps par la même occasion. La chaleur continua d'augmenter ce qui raviva des bribes de souvenirs à Katsuya.

La nuit dernière lui avait laissée un goût amer dans la bouche. Comme s'il y avait eu une ouverture qu'il n'avait pas saisie. Un souvenir lucide lui rappela qu'il avait dansé contre un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans le fugace espoir de voir Kaiba jaloux. Pourtant, cela avait marché… Katsuya se remémora que le brun s'était collé contre son dos, pressant sa virilité contre ses fesses… Ils avaient ondulé l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes et… Une fièvre s'empara du corps du blond qui sentit un frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kaiba l'avait emmené à l'extérieur du bar puis dans la ruelle sombre à côté pour le plaquer contre un mur. Les sensations de ce moment s'emparèrent du corps de Katsuya.

Lentement, le blond passe une main sur sa nuque avant de descendre petit à petit, au même rythme que le Seto de la nuit dernière. Le souvenir se superposa au moment présent alors que Katsuya s'imagine avec Seto sous la douche et non dans cette ruelle sombre. L'adolescent colle son dos au sol mur de sa douche, les mains sur ses hanches. La droite descend dangereusement tandis que la gauche monta vers les tétons durcis. Elle en attrape un et joue avec, le tordant dans tous les sens. Katsuya lâcha un gémissement quasiment inaudible alors que sa main droite atteint son but. Avec une vitesse calculée, Katsuya titille son gland avant de s'empoigner à pleine main. Il se caresse lentement, imaginant sans mal les mains fines de Kaiba remplacer les siennes. La chaleur de la pièce augmente dangereusement alors que la main gauche du blond se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son anneau de chaire. Sans plus attendre un doigt y entre sans douleur, aidé par l'eau et le savon coulant encore le long du corps de Katsuya. Il s'arque violemment dans un gémissement rauque et plaintif avant d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient synchronisés. Un second doigt pénètre son antre, trouvant d'un coup sa prostate. Une extase sans nom s'empara de tout son être avant qu'un mouvement profond de ses doigts ne le fasse se répandre dans la douche. L'eau fait couler son sperme le long de ses jambes, le nettoyant de son méfait.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Katsuya commence par mettre une boite de pâtée dans la gamelle d'Ôgi avant de se préparer son propre repas. Alors que ce dernier chauffait dans le four, un soupir traverse les lèvres de Katsuya.

« Un jour, il va vraiment me rendre fou… »

* * *

Katsuya arrive à la Kaiba Corporation sur les coups de 13h, la boule au ventre. Le building semblait se moquer ouvertement de lui. Mais pourquoi devait-il faire ça au juste ? Kaiba se croyait vraiment tout permis ! Alors sous prétexte qu'il était riche et se croyait plus sexy qu'il en avait l'air, il avait le droit de le contrôler comme bon lui semblait ?! N'importe quoi ! Le blond inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par  
Kaiba. Le brun n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Il allait entrer puis lui dire en face qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre et se mettre son service où il pensait. Bien décidé à remettre le brun à sa place, Katsuya entre et se dirige vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains attachés en un haut chignon y est assise. Elle tapote régulièrement sur son ordinateur et semble le reconnaitre quand il approche.

« Jonouchi Katsuya ? Lui demande-t-elle en souriant

-Oui ! C'est moi.

Le blond se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Visiblement, Kaiba avait prévenus ses employés de son arrivée d'aujourd'hui.

-Monsieur Kaiba vous attends dans son bureau. Voici un badge pour déverrouiller le dernier étage de l'ascenseur. Celui de gauche car celui de droite ne va pas tout en haut. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire tout en lui tendant un badge mordoré

-Mer-Merci… »

Le malaise du blond s'intensifie en montant dans l'ascenseur de gauche. Il pose le badge sur le scan avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage soit le 54ième. Ce bâtiment était donc aussi haut que cela ? Il n'y avait même pas moins de 15 sous-sols… La folie des grandeurs sûrement. La sonnette signifiant qu'il était arrivé retentit, donnant à Katsuya des sueurs froides. Surtout, ne pas flancher.

* * *

Le petit sourire mesquin qu'affichait Seto Kaiba fit frissonner de rage Katsuya. Ce dernier fixait le brun sans sourciller. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos, aucune émotion ne déformant son visage. Ses sourcils étaient cependant légèrement froncés et Kaiba savait qu'il pouvait le mettre en colère d'un seul claquement de doigt.

« Tu es donc venu. Je pensais que tu préférerais être avec tes amis.

Le visage réjouit de Seto fit grogner Katsuya qui répondit, tout de même calme.

-Ils n'ont pas de temps à m'accorder. Et puis j'ai besoin de réviser. Si tu pouvais donc me dire de suite ce que tu veux pour que j'y retourne.

Seto n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le blond aussi calme et assidu dans son travail. Il s'était cela dit renseigner sur lui depuis quelques jours. En cours, il était concentré et isolé. Il s'éloignait de ses amis qui ne faisaient que se bécoter h24. Le Kaiba s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût alors que Katsuya se plongeait dans un bouquin différent d'heure en heure.

-Je sais. Tu as un examen lundi prochain. Cela dit, je n'arrive pas à trouver sur quoi il va porter… Plusieurs examens d'université sont prévus ce lundi mais tu n'es sur aucune liste.

Katsuya tiqua en entendant ce que savait le brun. Il avait pourtant caché du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler ce qu'il venait faire dans le futur…

-Je ne passe pas mon examen à l'école. Je le passe dans un hôpital. Celui-ci accepte de laisser des futurs universitaires passer leurs examens. Si ça concerne une filiale de la médecine bien sûr. Ais-je satisfait votre curiosité, Monsieur Kaiba ?

Son nom prononcé ainsi et par cette bouche résonna à ses oreilles comme une douce musique. Le blond savait vraiment comment le mettre dans tous ses états… Un jour il allait finir par le rendre complètement fou…

-Toi ? Dans la médecine ? Eh bien, je dois bien avouer être impressionné ! Mais bon ce n'est pas la raison de ta visite ici.

Katsuya ravala une insulte bien sentie avant de reprendre un masque sans expression. Il y était presque.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ? Demanda-t-il avec tout le self-control qu'il avait

-Tu vas réviser.

Kaiba se leva de son siège et se rapproche du blond. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait le frère de Mokuba. Seto lui confisque son téléphone et l'éteint sous ses yeux tout en lui montrant un coin de la pièce. Il s'y trouvait un bureau avec des piles de livres et son ordinateur portable.

-Mais ? Murmura Katsuya sans comprendre

-Hier tu t'es plains de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille cinq minutes pour réviser alors voici ton nouveau bureau. Je dois aller à une réunion donc pas de téléphone allumé. Personne ne sait que tu es ici et personne ne pourras te déranger en t'appelant. Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai fouillé dans ton ordinateur. Tu devrais penser à mettre un mot de passe ! Fit Kaiba en sortant de son bureau

Katsuya fixa un moment la porte qui venait de se refermer avant de laisser un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il le savait, Kaiba était le seul à pouvoir lui donner du silence…

Ni une ni deux, le blond s'installe au bureau et allume son ordinateur. Seto savait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard… Ce n'était pas grave vu que le brun ne le dirait pas. Bien sûr, il allait s'en servir pour un prochain chantage. Le blond n'y pensa cependant plus et se pencha sur ses révisions.

* * *

La journée se termina dans un calme absolu. Quand Seto était revenu de sa réunion, il s'était contenté de s'installer à son bureau et de travailler. Le silence régnant dans la pièce était souvent brisé par des bruits de touches de clavier, des pages de livres qui sont tournées et tournées encore, des secrétaires qui apportaient des dossiers au Kaiba et des soupirs venant du blond. Seto jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son compagnon de bureau et s'amusait de certaines de ses mimiques. Le blond fronçait les sourcils et se plongeait dans un bouquin quand quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas se trouvait sur son ordinateur. Il soupirait tout en se passant une main fébrile sur sa nuque quand il perdait espoir et se fustigeait mentalement. Tout cela attendrissait le Kaiba. Il avait toujours été fasciné par le blond. Sa façon de se mettre en colère, de prendre sur lui quand la situation l'exigeait, de protéger au péril de sa vie ses amis, sa ferveur à se mettre à l'ouvrage, son amour inconditionné pour sa petite sœur et son caractère… Caractère qui lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Il découvrait une facette de la personnalité de Katsuya qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Depuis des mois, il se prenait à regarder le blond. A l'observer plus que de raison et de fantasmer à l'idée que plus se passe entre eux. Leurs petites batailles de regards et d'insultes lui manquaient et c'était ce qui l'avait mis sur la voie. Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Katsuya. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Le blond le haïssait, il le lui avait prouvé pendant ces années de côtoiement. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Après cette nuit au bar, où Katsuya s'était plaint de ses amis en couple et la façon dont il s'était comporté avec lui… Seto avait compris qu'il avait une chance. Et qu'il devait la saisir, avant que ça ne soit trop tard et qu'on lui vole le blond sous les yeux. Il venait juste de marquer de nombreux points avec cette après-midi bien calme.

* * *

Katsuya posa un regard ennuyé sur ses camarades. Certains étaient assis sur le sol du couloir et procédaient à des révisions de dernière minute tandis que d'autres se vantaient de ne pas avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir un seul bouquin. Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir menant à la salle de conférence où les médecins se réunissaient pour présenter des cas encore jamais vu en médecine. Afin de ne pas s'encombrer, il avait acheté de nombreux PDF de ses livres et les feuilletait négligemment. Ceux qui s'auto-congratulaient de leur futur réussite lui donnèrent envie de cogner un mur et même d'en encastrer quelques uns dedans. Le blond sourit intérieurement en s'imaginant leur tête une fois devant le sujet de l'examen. La première partie n'était un examen écrit basique mais Katsuya craignait la seconde. Cela s'avérait être un oral face à deux grands noms de la médecine... Il allait lui falloir apprendre à ranger les griffes et ne pas sortir les crocs. Un pouffement lui échappa quand il remarqua parler de lui-même comme Kaiba. D'ailleurs, le remercier était de rigueur. Après tout, le brun lui avait offert un endroit tranquille où travailler.

« Vous pouvez entrer ! »

Katsuya sursauta violemment au son de la voix rauque juste à côté de lui. Il avait été complètement déstabilisé par le souvenir de ses révisions aux côtés de Kaiba. Tout le monde était entré sauf lui et il semblerait que leur surveillant était venu vérifier s'il ne manquait personne. Même si Katsuya se savait prêt, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle la boule au ventre.

* * *

Le temps passe comme au ralenti. Comme si un petit diablotin s'amusait à faire tourner l'aiguille de l'horloge beaucoup moins vite. Le regard du surveillant qui se baladait d'un adolescent à l'autre le rendait nerveux et les soupirs alarmistes de ses camarades n'arrangeaient en rien son état. La grande aiguille dépasse le 12 signifiant qu'une autre heure venait de finir. Il ne lui en restait plus que trois avant que l'épreuve ne se termine. Katsuya fit tournoyer son stylos entre ses doigts tout en se tordant le pied sur le sol. Les ricanements moqueurs de son camarade de gauche commençaient à l'énerver mais il devait garder son calme. Ce genre de gars voulait juste déconcentrer les autres par pur plaisir sadique. Le blond avait appris à contrôler sa colère depuis quelques mois déjà et il ne devait pas gâcher ses efforts pour si peu. L'image de Seto lui traversa l'esprit un instant, lui procurant un étrange courage. Mine de rien, il voulait réussir pour ne pas le décevoir. Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un abruti fini seulement centré sur la baston. Il allait réussir cet examen haut-la-main.

* * *

Plus qu'une heure avant la fin de l'examen. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la salle. Katsuya jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux derniers camarade d'infortune. L'un d'entre eux, une jeune femme plutôt mignonne, se levait pour rendre sa copie au surveillant. Le dernier, le crétin qui ricanait tout à l'heure sortit à son tour non sans lui avoir envoyer un sourire goguenard. Le blond tiqua avant de se re-reconcentrer sur sa copie. Il ne lui manquait que le QCM avec des situations réelles. Il n'y avait que 15 questions. Il avait grandement le temps pour bien comprendre la situation dans laquelle les personnages fictifs se trouvaient. Il se tordit violemment la cheville au sol pour évacuer la pression par la douleur et se plonge dans sa lecture des situations. Plus qu'une heure et il serait sortit d'ici. Le surveillant ne le quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux, fasciné par la concentration du jeune homme.

* * *

Katsuya se trouvait actuellement à la cafétéria en compagnie des autres. L'autre qui avait ricaner le regardait fixement tout en chuchotant avec ses potes. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'ils disaient et franchement il n'en avait rien à faire. Il envoyait des messages à Kaiba qui lui avait demander comment la première partie de l'examen s'était déroulé. Katsuya n'avait pas hésité à lui révéler qu'il était rester les quatre heures, ayant pris son temps pour ne pas aller trop vite et bâcler ses réponses. Seto l'avait juste féliciter pour ça, lui annonçant qu'il lui était redevable pour ce coup-là. Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. Décidément cet enfoiré ne changerait jamais. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son téléphone lui confirma qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant d'entamer la seconde partie de l'examen. Bientôt, on allait venir les chercher un par un pour les emmener dans d'autres pièces. Sûrement une petite pièce avec des fauteuils... Katsuya stressait vraiment pour la suite. Rester enfermé le temps d'un oral avec deux véritables médecins qui le regardait fixement, jugeant chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses réactions. Le blond secoua violemment la tête. Il ne devait pas céder à la pression, pas si près du but. Serrant compulsivement son verre dans sa main, Katsuya se retordit la cheville au sol. S'imaginant perdre ses moyens devant son jury, il serra son verre plus fort encore. Le blond finit par briser le verre, provocant un grand silence dans la cafétéria. Une infirmière, qui venait de finir de manger l'emmena dans une salle d'observation pour lui faire un bandage.

* * *

Katsuya se trouvait actuellement devant un bureau. Celui du chef de la chirurgie pédiatrique à en juger par la plaque accroché à la porte. On l'avait assis sur une chaise, juste devant cette dernière. Il continuait à inconsciemment se tordre la cheville sur le sol avant de recevoir un message. En voyant qu'il s'agissait là de Kaiba, Katsuya l'ouvrit et le lut.

_Je t'ai vu réviser. Reste concentrer sur tes connaissances et s'il le faut, imagine moi à la place du jury. Prouves-moi que tu n'es pas qu'un vulgaire chien de combats clandestins mais un futur merveilleux pédiatre. SK_

Katsuya sourit tendrement. Seto avait une drôle de façon de l'encourager mais il semblerait que cela fonctionne sur lui. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant partir la jeune femme sortit en avant-avant dernière lors de la première épreuve. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement avant d'arpenter les couloirs d'une démarche assurée. Cela avait l'air de s'être bien passé pour elle.

« Jonouchi Katsuya, vous pouvez entrer »

Le blond se lève en caressant distraitement son bandage à la main. Il devait se calmer. Tout irait bien s'il se calmait. Déterminer à réussir, Katsuya entre dans le bureau dont la porte se referme derrière lui. Le sort en était jeté.

* * *

Jonouchi Katsuya rentre chez lui complètement épuisé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait complètement drainé le cerveau. Son ventre criait famine mais il ne s'en occupa pas et s'écroula sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Le blond entendit Ôgi miauler fortement près de son oreille tout en lui griffant légèrement le cou mais le sommeil le happa en moins de deux et il s'endormit.

Ce fut sa sonnerie de téléphone qui le réveilla en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Katsuya grogne tout en tentant de se rapprocher de sa table de nuit. Il tendit la main, tâtant la surface plane mais ne trouva rien. Après avoir lâché un gémissement fatigué, il ouvre les yeux et tente de repérer le petit fugueur. Le blond finit par se souvenir de la veille et sortit le vil perturbateur de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le son strident qui en sortait le dérangeait plus que de raison alors il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

« Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il

-Ah, Jonouchi-kun... Bonjour... Lui répondit craintivement une petit voix fluette

-Yugi. Désolé... Mon examen d'hier m'a complètement vidé... Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se calma instantanément le blond

-Vu que les examens sont enfin terminés... Je me disais qu'on pourrait se retrouver tous ensemble cette après-midi pour fêter ça... On va à la salle d'arcade...

Le ton peu assuré du Maître du Jeu fit soupirer le blond. Yugi semblait regretter sa demande. Katsuya savait que le jeune homme n'aimait pas le laisser seul dans son coin tandis que les couples restaient collés ensemble.

-Tu sais que normalement c'est les résultats que l'on fête ? Oh et puis prendre l'air va me faire du bien tiens, qui d'autre vient ? Questionna le blond tout en sachant ce qui allait suivre

-Atem, Duke, Anzu, Honda-kun, Shizuka-san et Maï-san ! Elle vient en ville pour quelques jours.

-D'accord. Je vais me doucher et je vous rejoins plus tard.

-Viens quand tu veux ! A toute ! »

Katsuya raccrocha sans répondre. Maï venait... Oh bien sûr elle l'avait prévenu. Ils avaient été ensemble quelques temps mais ça n'avait pas marcher. Le blond n'avait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps et avait avoué à la jeune femme ses véritables penchants. Maï ne l'avait pas jugé et l'avait encourager à se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Seto Kaiba n'était pas facile à aborder, surtout pour ce genre de sujet. Et puis ils étaient sensés se détester aux dernières nouvelles.

En sortant de la douche, Katsuya se demandait comment cette après-midi allait se finir. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que la présence de Maï allait donné des idées à ses « amis un peu trop envahissants ». Oui, Anzu n'allait pas se gêner pour ramener leur histoire sur le tapis.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ? Il aurait dû rester coucher tiens...

Après avoir nourrit Ôgi d'une double portion de poisson pour se faire pardonner de l'absence de repas d'hier soir, il avala un sandwich fait à la va-vite puis sortit de chez lui. Ne voulant absolument pas se presser, il flâna tranquillement dans les rues. Il fallait qu'il repousse le plus possible la confrontation avec les autres, même s'il était ravi de revoir Maï après tout ce temps.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la limousine le suivre discrètement.

* * *

Katsuya avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Maï avait le don de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il ne s'occupait que d'elle, ne parlait qu'avec elle et ne jouait qu'avec elle. De toute façon, tous les autres étaient plus qu'occupés. Anzu restait concentrée sur l'arcade de danse et battait chacun de ses adversaires sous les applaudissements de son petit-ami. Honda apprenait à Shizuka comment jouer au flipper, Yugi et Atem jouait à Duel Monster et Mokuba était partit rejoindre sa petit-amie dans le centre-ville.

Les deux blonds menaient donc bataille donc la Reine zombie, armés d'armes en tout genre. Maï avait jeté son dévolu sur une faux rouge sang dont le manche représentait une fée, les ailes entourant son corps. Katsuya avait gardé la simplicité avec deux armes à feu utilisant sa puissance magique pour créer ses balles. Heureusement que son personnage était puissant sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps ! Maï hurle de joie en remarquant qu'ils ont presque réussis à battre leur ennemi. Katsuya utilise toute son énergie magique pour lancer sa plus puissante attaque sur la Reine zombie avant que sa camarade de guerre ne lui donne un coup fatal. C'est sur une image de « Mission Complete » que leur personnage apparaissent, épuisé pour celui de Katsuya et brandissant sa faux pour Maï. Se levant de l'arcade pour laisser place à deux nouveaux participants, ils décident d'aller boire un coup pour célébrer leur victoire écrasante.

Alors que les deux blonds sont assis à une table avec un milk-shake à la vanille et smoothie mangue, ils sont rejoint par tous les autres. Katsuya observe Anzu qui a un sourire ravie aux lèvres en les voyant tous les deux proches. Le Jonouchi sentit de suite les ennuis pointer le bon de leur nez, tout comme Maï qui lui prit la main pour le calmer. La brune s'installe aux côtés du « couple » et s'exclame bruyamment :

« C'est beau de vous voir toujours aussi proche ! Vous êtes si mignon ensemble ! Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Ca se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Comme des âme-soeurs !

Katsuya grogne légèrement, serrant compulsivement son verre dans sa main. Maï se mord la lèvre inférieur, sentant que son ami allait bientôt craquer et balancer ses quatre vérités à la jeune fille. Yugi tente une approche pour calmer les esprits mais Duke rejoignit sa petite-amie dans son plan

-C'est vrai ! Pourquoi vous être séparés ? Je ne comprends pas... Jonouchi, tu lui as couru après pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'es si bien blotti dans ta solitude ?

-Tu vois ! Même Duke est de mon avis ! Si tu continues comme ça tu vas rester seul toute ta vie, Jonouchi ! Je m'inquiètes pour toi...

Maï lâcha la main de Katsuya. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la tornade blonde de passer et de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Yugi recula instinctivement en emmenant son petit-ami, Honda et Shizuka dans son sillage. Vu le regard qu'avait le blond, mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit à travers la salle d'arcade et Anzu avale difficilement sa salive en remarquant la main en sang de Katsuya. Ce dernier se lève et prends sur lui pour ne pas crier comme il en a l'habitude.

-Anzu, Duke... Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous mêlés de MA vie amoureuse ? En quoi celle-ci vous regarde ? Si j'ai rompu avec Maï c'est avec une bonne raison et sur un commun accord. On a compris que ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous mais juste un petit flirt sans importance. Certes, c'était magique. Certes Maï est sûrement mon âme-soeur mais sachez bien qu'une âme-soeur n'est pas forcément l'amour de notre vie... Maï et moi, on est similaire. On est comme des jumeaux qui se comprennent en un seul regard, un seule geste. C'est justement pour ça pour qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ! On est trop complémentaire ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne vais pas rester seul toute ma vie. Si ça peut vous rassurer je vais bientôt me mettre avec quelqu'un. Faut juste que cet enfoiré se décide à enfin bouger et se retirer le balais qu'il a dans l'cul. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'en ai ras-le-bol. Je me casse et le premier qui me téléphone pour me parler de Maï ou de ma vie amoureuse, je vous jures que je vous retrouve et que je vous tue. Je vous tuerais tellement lentement que vous supplierez la mort de vous faucher toute de suite. C'est compris ?

La voix basse et affreusement rauque de Katsuya fit trembler de peur Anzu qui se retrouva dans les bras de Duke. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, n'ayant jamais vu un tel état de rage dans ceux du blond.

-Com-Compris... Murmurèrent-ils doucement »

Katsuya s'excuse auprès de Maï et des autres ainsi qu'au personnel pour le verre. Il paie double pour se faire pardonner et sort de l'arcade, la main toujours en sang. Maï regarde Anzu et Duke avec colère mais se contente de soupirer avant de partir à son tour, rentrant chez elle.

* * *

Seto Kaiba rentrait chez lui, bien installé à l'arrière de sa limousine, quand il remarque Jonouchi marchant la tête basse. Le brun fait s'arrêter Rolland et hèle le blond.

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mokuba m'a dit que vous étiez à la salle d'arcade.

Katsuya regarde Kaiba avec un regard blasé. Le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation fronce les sourcils avant de remarquer la main en sang du blond. Il le fait monter dans la voiture et, sans que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé, celle-ci démarre.

Ils arrivent au Manoir Kaiba quelques minutes plus tard. Seto fait entrer Katsuya à sa suite, le menant de suite à la salle de bain. Il ouvre un placard et en sort un bandage. Il lui bande la main avant de lui demander comment cela était arrivé

-Anzu et Duke se sont encore mêler de ma vie amoureuse... J'ai serré mon verre trop fort et il s'est cassé dans ma main. Exactement au même endroit que lors de mon examen.

Seto observa minutieusement le visage du blond. Il voyait bien qu'il en avait marre et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

-Ce week-end je dois aller à un gala de charité... Ma cavalière s'est désistée à la dernière minute. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Passer tes nerfs sur de vieux riches aux mœurs anciennes va sûrement te détendre un bon coup.

Katsuya leva les yeux pour regarder Seto. Il lui fit un sourire goguenard avant d'accepter.

-Je risque de détruire ta réputation mais... A tes risques et périls »

To Be Continued...

Et voilà qui conclut cette première partie ! La seconde arrivera bientôt (disons vers la fin du mois ou début mois prochain). D'ici là je vous dis merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Biz !


	2. Seconde partie

_RAR : _

_Nahrya : Merci beaucoup ! Désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps à écrire la suite ! Mais là voilà, toute chaude !_

_Amy Eva Slytherin : Salut ! Et bien je suis ravie ! J'espère que cette dernière partie te plaira autant que la première ! _

_PoneyRose : Hello ! Merci infiniment ! Voici la suite tant attendu ! Désolé pour cette longue attente ! _

_Attention ! LEMON !_

_PS : SMS en gras_

_PPS : Désolé pour les fautes restantes !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

Déboires Amoureux - Partie Deux

Katsuya attrapa un verre à l'aveugle sur le plateau du serveur. Celui-ci cavalait d'un invité à un autre, valsant entre eux tel un prodige. Le blond ne pouvait qu'être admiratif devant ce jeune homme qui passait outre les critiques sur son service « déplorable et lent ». Il serra vivement le poing en remarquant les chuchotements de ces vieux shnocks. Il était sûr qu'ils parlaient de lui vu les regards qu'il recevait. Tantôt libidineux, tantôt dégoûtés, tantôt jugeurs. De quel droit ces vieilles rascasses se permettaient-elles de le juger sans même venir lui parler ? Et puis franchement, ils se permettaient de le mater sans vergogne. Ceux dans ce cas-ci donnaient à Katsuya des envies de meurtre. Il serra plus fortement encore son poing, se rouvrant doucement sa cicatrice. C'est quand il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la main qu'il arrêta son manège et demande un mouchoir au serveur, non sans reprendre un de ces White Dragon. Ces cocktails étaient épicés et, le diable lui en est témoin, Katsuya adore les épices.

Le blond jette un coup d'œil à Kaiba qui semblait en grande conversation avec un jeune garçon habillé étrangement pour l'événement. Celui-ci portait un simple pantalon en lin noir avec une chemise en soie blanche. Katsuya ne se nia pas qu'il le trouvait adorable. Ses cheveux noirs en pagaille et sa petite frimousse enfantine lui donnait une image angélique mais presque démoniaque en même temps. D'ailleurs n'était-il pas un peu jeune pour ce genre d'événement ? Ou peut-être était-il le fils de quelqu'un dans cette salle ? Oh parlons-en de cette salle ! Katsuya ne savait pas qui avait organisé ce gala mais plus tape-à-l'œil comme endroit on n'trouve pas ! Là où Seto jouait dans la simplicité (outre l'énorme KC sur des bâtiments plus haut que l'Empire State Building), l'organisateur avait choisi une grande salle entourée de baies vitrées.

Au plafond se trouvait d'immenses lustres en cristal qui se reflétaient dans le sol en marbre parfaitement lustré. N'oublions pas les grandes tables en marbre recouvertes de nappes bleu roi, elles-mêmes recouvertent d'une quantité astronomique de plats en tout genre. Katsuya reconnut certains plats exotiques comme le jambalaya, un ragoût arménien qu'il avait eu la joie de dévorer à lui seul et un risotto. Nul doute que ce gala allait s'éterniser… N'oublions pas non plus la musique de fond. Depuis qu'il était, Katsuya n'entendait que des ballades ou des morceaux de Vivaldi. Le blond n'avait rien contre la musique classique mais trois heures à en entendre et sans interruption, ça commençait à lui donner la migraine. Désireux de s'échapper quelques minutes, voire heures, il sortit par une des baies vitrées qui s'avérait être la seule à donner sur un balcon. Une fois dehors, il se fit agresser par une odeur oppressante de fumée. Bien sûr, il avait fallut que ce balcon soit réservé à ces gros fumeurs de bourges qui ne savent que fumer leur « haute qualité »… Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'en griller une. Avec un soupir, Katsuya se penche sur la balustrade, le menton dans sa main blessée. Il avala quelques gorgées de son cocktail, pratiquement vide, avant de se faire aborder par quelqu'un.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester ici n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se retourna à peine, observant son interlocuteur. Bizarrement, ce dernier ressemblait au jeune homme à qui Seto parlait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-En effet, mais je m'amuse comme un petit fou alors je reste encore un peu ! Un grand sourire orne les lèvres du blond. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait agir comme lui-même avec cet homme, il semblait différent des autres… Son aura sans doute…

-Il est vrai que vous voir vous coller et flirter allègrement avec Seto Kaiba a choqué plus d'un de ces vils serpents. Certains d'entre eux ne se sont pourtant pas gênés de vous reluquer et de sûrement s'imaginer avec vous dans un lit ! Ria l'homme

-Bon sang ! Arrêtez ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars cette nuit ! Grimaça Katsuya en finissant son verre. Un ricanement lui répondit-Je suis Manjoume Haru, et vous ? Fit l'homme en lui tendant la main

-Jonouchi Katsuya et tutoyons-nous, nous ne sommes pas si vieux ! Ricane le blond en la lui serrant

-Kaiba a bien fait de t'amener ici, je te trouve très amusant. Puis-je te demander ce que tu comptes faire plus tard ? J'imagine que tu dois être encore au lycée, non ?

-Oui. J'ai passé mon examen d'entrée à l'université en début de semaine. Je veux devenir pédiatre. Enfin si je n'ai pas échoué…Katsuya serra fortement son verre dans sa main, le fissurant un peu. Le Manjoume le remarqua et lui fit un sourire

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si tu as échoué, appelles-moi. Je serrais ravi de te trouver du travail ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en lui tendant sa carte

-Je…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser mon aide ! Disons que je ne peux pas résister à mon désir de prendre ce que Seto Kaiba convoite. Bon, je dois aller retrouver mon fils. Passe une bonne fin de soirée, Katsuya. »

Le blond ne put rien répondre alors qu'Haru entrait dans la salle. Il le vit se diriger vers Seto et son interlocuteur. Donc il était bien le fils de quelqu'un… Katsuya refit face à la ville, posant son verre sur la balustrade. Que Domino City était belle ainsi éclairée…

* * *

Seto conversait avec les Manjoume depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il observait aussi discrètement que possible la salle, cherchant son cavalier. Le brun regarda d'abord le buffet avant de porter son regard sur les bords de la salle puis en son centre. Il ne trouvait nulle part sa tête blonde. Commençant à s'inquiéter, il allait mettre un point final à la discussion pour le chercher mais Haru fut plus rapide

« Vous cherchez votre ami ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien. Avant de vous dire où il se trouve, j'aimerais vous parler affaire.

Seto fronça les sourcils. Parler affaire ? Les Manjoume et les Kaiba n'avaient jamais fait affaire ensemble… Que lui voulait donc Haru Manjoume ?

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Manjoume ?

-Jun, va donc faire un tour du côté du buffet veux-tu ? Je crois que tes frères commencent à être un tantinet bourrés.

-Oui ! Fait Jun en feignant de bouder

-Jun est vraiment mon fils préféré. Ses frères n'en veulent qu'au pouvoir et l'argent tandis que c'est différent avec lui. Il veut vivre sa propre vie avec son propre nom. Il ira loin, j'en suis sûr ! Et il est encore si jeune !

Seto grogna légèrement. Ce type détournait la conversation… Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça…

-Manjoume, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Demande-t-il, pressé

-Ah oui ! J'ai lu votre projet de Duel Academy ! J'ai été très emballé par l'idée ! C'est Jun qui m'en a parlé ! Projet ambitieux et parfaitement réalisable. Cependant… Vous n'avez pas d'endroit où la faire construire n'est-ce pas ?

Seto se renfrogna. Si c'était pour l'enfoncer, autant ne rien dire

-Donc ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Je vous donne un endroit, vous offre les moyens que vous n'avez pas et je n'ai qu'une seule condition : vous laisser mon précieux Jun entrer dans cette Académie. »

Seto écarquille légèrement les yeux. Quoi ?

* * *

Katsuya ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à fixer la ville de Domino. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Kaiba l'avait obligé à mettre un costume et il fallait dire que ces tenues de pingouin ne tenaient pas très chaud. Le blond frissonna et se frotta les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'intérieur. Il se sentait bien ici. C'était si calme qu'on aurait dit que les êtres humains avaient déserté la Terre. Katsuya pousse un grand soupir avant, qu'une fois encore, il se fasse aborder.

« C'est donc là que tu étais. Je t'ai cherché. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il se l'était assez remémoré pour la reconnaître dès les premières secondes.

-Seto, tu te rappelles enfin que tu n'es pas venu seul ? Il t'en aura fallut du temps. L'intonation moqueuse de Katsuya fit légèrement trembler Seto. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer le Jonouchi Katsuya joueur et taquin !

-Je discutais avec les Manjoume. Cette famille est vraiment vile… Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

-Tout comme la tienne j'imagine ?

Seto sourit. Il n'y avait que Katsuya pour lui parler ainsi. En fait, lui seul avait le droit…

-Manjoume Haru m'a dit t'avoir parlé. Il a tellement apprécié votre conversation qu'il s'est proposé comme investisseur dans mon projet.

-Projet ? Quel projet ? Si c'est un nouveau jeu, Yugi sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il sortira bientôt.

-Non. C'est un projet d'école. La Duel Academy, une école spécialisé dans les duels de monstres et leur apprentissage.

Seto remarqua avec amusement que les yeux de Katsuya s'étaient mis à briller de mille feux. Il semblerait que les Manjoume ne soient pas les seuls emballés par cette idée.

-C'est ambitieux, Kaiba-sama ! Le ton plus que sarcastique du blond lorsqu'il prononça son nom eut raison du self-control du brun.

Sans le regretter une seule seconde, le brun se penche en avant et embrasse chastement les lèvres rougies par le froid de Katsuya.

-J'ai atteint ma limite. Regarde ce que tu me fais faire… Murmura-t-il en cassant le baiser

-Enfoiré… T'en auras mis du temps avant de craquer. C'est parce que Manjoume Haru ne t'a pas caché son intérêt pour moi ? Chuchota le blond dans l'oreille de Seto. Katsuya passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

-Katsuya… Je t'aime… Depuis trop longtemps…

-Seto. Tu auras vraiment pris tout ton temps, quelle ordure tu fais… »

Un autre baiser fut échanger. Puis un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre. Katsuya sentit son corps prendre feu quand Seto quémande l'entrée à sa bouche. Leur langue s'amusent, dansent un ballet tantôt sulfureux tantôt amoureux. Personne ne voulait dominer l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'amour et impatience. Très vite les mains se firent baladeuses, des gémissements franchirent la barrière de leurs lèvres, les baisers se firent plus passionnés et leur corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'emboîtèrent dans un bel ensemble, en harmonie. Katsuya passe ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, les lui tirant légèrement sous l'effet du plaisir. Alors qu'ils se collaient à la balustrade, Seto arrête tout. Fier de lui, il observe les yeux vitreux du blond. Celui-ci a également la respiration erratique et les joues et les lèvres rougies. Seto l'embrasse encore une fois aussi tendrement que possible avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose au creux du cou :

-On s'en va ? » Le brun plonge son regard dans celui de Katsuya.

Pas besoin de mots ce soir. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ce qu'ils voulaient était de continuer, continuer sans s'arrêter. Juste, profiter de l'ivresse.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et claque contre le mur. Seto dévore les lèvres de Katsuya qui a plongé ses mains dans la chevelure brune. Tous deux grognent, gémissent, se griffent et se cherchent. Seto domine clairement l'échange mais Katsuya ne se laisse pas faire. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les cheveux du Kaiba, les arrachant presque. Le brun n'en fait rien et préfère déshabiller son futur amant. Il a tellement attendu ce moment que rien de ce que pourra dire ou faire Katsuya ne l'empêchera de le faire sien ici et maintenant. Après un mouvement habile du pied, la porte se referme sur les deux hommes qui tombent sur le lit.

Seto se redresse en lâchant les lèvres de son blond. Il l'observe minutieusement, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau que venait d'exposer à sa vue sa chemise ouverte, scannant son visage rougi ses yeux vitreux qui paraissent dorés avec la faible lumière qui les éclairent, imprimant mentalement son corps alangui et sa peau ô combien parfaite. Le brun se sent incapable d'arrêter. Une suave odeur d'épice lui monte aux narines et lui fait doucement perdre la raison. Les effluves amères du curcuma envahissent la chambre et enveloppe les deux amants dans un cocon d'exotisme qui leur firent tourner la tête. Katsuya envoi valser sa veste et sa chemise au loin avant d'en faire de même avec celles de Seto.

Le blond enroule ses bras autour du cou du brun et l'emporte avec lui dans un baiser endiablé. Seto lui fait écarter les jambes avant de s'y caler confortablement. Les deux amants sont collés l'un à l'autre, Katsuya écrasé contre le matelas. Les mains expertes de Seto dégrafent le pantalon de Katsuya puis le laisse tomber aux pieds du lit. Il s'occupe ensuite de son propre pantalon non sans lâcher les lèvres du blond. Les deux hommes, maintenant en sous vêtements, n'ont plus aucune retenu et se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sexes gorgés de désir ne demandent qu'à être libérés mais Seto à d'autres idées en tête pour le moment. Le besoin de respirer se fait vivement ressentir et le brun consent enfin à laisser aux lèvres gonflées du Jonouchi un peu de répit. Seto se redresse une nouvelle fois. Katsuya a les yeux fermés et la respiration erratique. Sa poitrine se soulève à une vitesse hallucinante. Un rictus sournois étire bouche du Kaiba qui n'attend pas une seconde avant de fondre sur les deux bourgeons pointants vers le ciel.

Katsuya agrippe violemment les draps de soie. Il les serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Seto ne lui laisse pas le temps de respirer. Il est comme un chat jouant avec une souris blessée. Le blond serre compulsivement les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les draps jusqu'à les sentir érafler la peau de ses paumes. Il se fustige mentalement que s'il continue il allait encore s'ouvrir la main mais la langue de Kaiba qui descend sur son ventre l'empêche d'aller au bout de sa pensée. Il arque son dos au maximum, le bas de son corps étant le seul à toucher le matelas, et laisse échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

"Seto... Arrête de jouer, je t'en prie...

Le brun ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il sourit contre la peau du ventre du blond et continue de descendre. Il fait glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, y déposant un baiser dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait prit grand soin d'éviter la zone qui avait le plus besoin d'attention ce qui fit gémir d'impatiente Katsuya.

-Tu es vraiment... Un enfoiré de première Seto Kaiba... Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste...

Seto sourit contre la cheville de son amant avant de laisser tomber le sous-vêtement à la suite du pantalon. Il se redresse, profitant du corps nu du Jonouchi. Tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ne rendait en rien hommage à la perfection qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce corps finement sculpté, cette peau blanche et couverte de légères cicatrices, ces jambes interminables et es hanches étroites. Seto se lèche les lèvres, impatient d'enfin pouvoir goûter au fruit qu'il s'était toujours défendu de toucher. Un brasier s'alluma au creux de ses reins, enflammant le moindre de ses sens, ravivant les flammes du moindre de ses désirs inespérés et faisant atteindre à sa passion son point culminant. Seto fond telle une bête affamée sur les lèvres du blond, les mordillants avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses mains explorent sans retenu le corps sous lui, malaxant les fesses, caressant le dos et les reins et effleurant les courbes ô combien tentatrices. Katsuya ne semble plus pouvoir penser correctement. Il gémit, se tortille, crie, se cambre et quémande de plus en plus. Seto sait qu'il atteint lui pratiquement sa limite. Il sait qu'un autre jour il aura le temps d'explorer plus en profondeur la moindre zone érogène. Pour le moment, il devait juste faire Jonouchi Katsuya sien.

Le brun prend son temps pour aspirer la peau du cou du blond tout en le préparant pour la suite tant désirée. Tandis que ses dents mordent pour que le suçon soit des plus violacé, deux de ses doigts étirent l'antre chaude qui allait l'accueillir dans les minutes à venir.

-Seto... Seto... Seto... Seto...

Katsuya répète son prénom dans une litanie déboussolée. Seto attrape avec sa langue les larmes ruisselantes sur les joues de son amant alors qu'un troisième doigt entre en celui-ci. Le brun n'a toujours pas touché ce qui avait terriblement besoin d'une libération. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait faire jouir le blond sans y toucher une seule seconde. Lui-même n'avait pas eu l'audace de toucher son propre désir, toujours compressé par sa barrière de tissu.

Quand Seto estime Katsuya finalement prêt, il libère son sexe prêt à exploser avant de se placer à l'entrée de la personne qu'il a tant attendu et désiré. Il s'y faufile le plus délicatement possible, se délectant au passage du long cri de plaisir du blond.

-Je t'aime tellement... Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis heureux... Tellement que j'ai l'impression de mourir...

Seto embrasse délicatement le blond. Le brun est incapable de répondre, trop perdu dans son bonheur. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé tel bonheur. Il est totalement enfoncé en son blond, l'enlaçant dans ses bras puissants. Il a l'impression d'être complètement fondu en lui, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Seto Kaiba a de nombreux amants et amantes à son actif mais aucun ni aucune d'entre eux ou elles ne lui avait fait ressentir telle jouissance. Il est juste en lui et pourtant il a l'impression de déjà être au septième ciel. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être une fois qu'il aurait commencé à bouger ? Seto fut emporter par une passion nouvelle. Une de celle qu'il avait toujours voulu ressentir. Il commença de longs et lents mouvements, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la tentation et pilonner le blond comme s'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir.

Katsuya est bien plus que ça. Le blond est la personne avec qui il veut passer le reste de sa vie. Celle avec qui il veut fonder une famille. Celle avec qui il veut vivre, pleurer, rire, vieillir, danser... Celle qu'il veut aimer inconditionnellement...

Jonouchi Katsuya est la personne dont il est amoureux... Et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il était hors de question de le laisser partir...

Seto scelle une nouvelle fois leur bouche ensemble avalant le hurlement de jouissance qu'était sur le point de lâcher le blond. Les deux amants atteignirent le point culminant de leur union dans un merveilleux ensemble qui leur firent voir des étoiles à tous deux. Le brun eut encore assez de force pour mettre le drap sur leurs corps nus et fiévreux ainsi que pour prendre Katsuya dans ses bras et lui murmurer une dernière chose avant d'être happé par le sommeil.

-Je t'aime, Katsuya... Tellement que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir vivre éternellement, rien que pour t'aimer..."

En écho aux mots de Seto, un doux sourire amoureux vient étirer les lèvres de Katsuya.

* * *

Katsuya se réveille avec une douce fragrance d'épices et quelques coups portés à la porte de la chambre. Le blond s'assoit sur le lit, cachant sa nudité grâce au drap avant qu'un majordome n'entre dans la pièce.

"Bien le bonjour, Jonouchi-sama. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez prendre votre petit-déjeuner au lit au vu des circonstances de votre nuit. Des vêtements ont été mis à votre disposition dans la salle de bain, il s'agit de la deuxième porte sur votre droite en sortant de la chambre de Seto-sama. Le maître a dû partir très tôt ce matin pour une réunion avancée à la dernière minute, il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu rester avec vous mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Fit-il en posant le plateau garnit d'un petit-déjeuner oriental à ses côtés sur le lit

-Ce n'est rien. Seto a déjà raté de nombreux cours à cause de ces réunions, je me doutais que je ne le verrais pas ce matin. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Katsuya. Juste Katsuya.

-Cela sera fait avec plaisir Katsuya. Dans ce cas appelez-moi Kenjirou. Seto-sama a également mit à votre disposition une voiture si jamais vous avez besoin de vous déplacer aujourd'hui. Il lui semble se rappeler que vous avez un chat qui vous attends à votre appartement.

-Vous direz à "Seto-sama" que c'est très généreux de sa part mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de me courtiser de sa richesse pour m'avoir dans ses bonnes grâces. Je me fiches de ce qu'il peut m'offrir avec son argent, je ne veux que Seto. Lui et personne d'autre.

Le blond goûte au petit-déjeuner en savourant chaque bouchée. Seto avait sûrement dû exiger une telle préparation, se rappelant son adoration pour les plats épicés. Kenjirou reste un moment pour s'assurer que le petit-déjeuner était aux goûts de l'amant de son maître et, alors qu'il allait partir, un téléphone se met à sonner. Katsuya attrape son portable, placé sur la table de nuit à ses côtés et prend le temps de voir qui lui téléphonait si tôt dans la matinée.

-Salut Maï ! Fit le blond avec un grand sourire

-Salut beau gosse. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la salle d'arcade la dernière fois... Enfin j'espère que maintenant tout va bien se passer. Anzu et Duke m'ont présentés leurs excuses ce matin et m'ont annoncés avoir reçus leurs résultats. Tout le monde à réussis. Ils veulent fêter ça ce soir avec un verre et m'ont invités mais je pars en dans quelques heures et je dois me rendre à l'aéroport dans pas longtemps.

-Oh... Ils ont déjà reçus leurs résultats ? J'imagine que les miens vont prendre un peu plus de temps...

-Je suis sûre que tu as tout déchiré Katsu. Ne pars pas démoralisé je te rappelles que tu as annulé plusieurs de nos rendez-vous pour pouvoir réviser. Tu as travaillé d'arrache-pied et je suis sûre que tu as passé cet examen haut-la-main. Tu les auras peut-être dans l'après-midi...

-Peut-être bien... Je ne sais même pas si on m'envoi les résultats par mail ou si on m'appelle.

-... Enfin ! Changeons de sujet tu veux bien ? Je ne t'appelais pas pour ça... Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais à l'aéroport ? J'aimerais bien passer du temps seule avec toi avant de repartir pour Los Angeles. J'ai bien essayer de t'appeler hier soir mais tu étais sans cesse sur boîte vocale. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Casanova ?

Katsuya met sa main devant le micro de son téléphone pour chuchoter quelque chose à Kenjirou

-Est-ce que par hasard la voiture mise à ma disposition est une limousine ?

-En effet Katsuya. C'est une limousine. Répond le majordome avec un grand sourire

-Katsuya ? Tu es toujours là ? Allô ! Casanova ?!

-Oui. Dis-moi, Maï... Tu as déjà voyagé en limousine ?

-Oh toi ! Je crois que tu as plein de choses à me dire !

-Je viens te chercher à ton hôtel, bye !"

Katsuya raccroche sans attendre. Il s'excuse auprès de Kenjirou parce qu'il ne finira pas le petit-déjeuner qu'il lui avait spécialement préparé puis lui demande s'il pouvait sortir afin qu'il puisse allez se doucher. Le majordome attrape le plateau avant de sortir de la pièce non sans préciser qu'il allait faire préparer la voiture. Katsuya lui fait un sourire reconnaissant puis part à la recherche de son caleçon. Il le retrouve au pied du lit, pile là où il avait été laissé la nuit dernière.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle de bain, la première chose que remarque le blond sont les vêtements et les serviettes laissé à son usage. Machinalement il caresse la matière du pull. Sûrement du cachemire vu la légèreté du tissu. Katsuya ne perd pas de temps et enlève son seul vêtement pour entrer dans la douche. Il se délecte de l'effet qu'a l'eau chaude sur son corps courbaturé. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappe, bien malgré lui. Alors que des flashs de la nuit dernière lui reviennent, Katsuya a une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps en s'adonnant à une activité qui lui vaudrait des railleries de la part de son amant, le blond se savonne à la va-vite. Le shampoing à une bonne odeur de mangue mais il ne s'attarde pas dessus et préfère masser son bas du dos douloureux.

En sortant de la douche, il s'enveloppe dans la serviette, profitant de sa chaleur un instant. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi bichonné et même si cela n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il aimait Seto Kaiba, il pourrait bien s'y habituer. Le Jonouchi s'habille doucement, manipulant les vêtement visiblement coûteux avec soin. Presque prêt il s'observe un instant dans le miroir à pied. Le pull à manches longues lui tombait négligemment sur les épaules et dégageait ses clavicules, le pantalon cintré lui épousait parfaitement les formes et les chaussures cirées, que lui avait offertes Kaiba pour le gala, lui donnait un brin de "classe". Katsuya n'a pas l'habitude de se voir comme ça... Aussi pense-t-il rentrer chez lui pour se changer mais se serait impoli et assez mal vu... Il ne voulait pas froisser qui que ce soit. Seto était plus grand que lui et Mokuba faisait à peine sa taille... Ses vêtements devaient appartenir à quelqu'un travaillant au manoir Kaiba.

Katsuya prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour descendre dans le hall. Kenjirou l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec un manteau et une écharpe. Il avait également un petit sac où devait se trouver ses affaires de la veille. Rougissant, Katsuya met le manteau et l'écharpe puis attrape le sac avant de sortir tout en souhaitant une bonne journée à l'intégralité du personnel du manoir. Kenjirou le regarde monter à l'arrière de la limousine. Une fois le blond partit, le majordome monte dans la salle de bain pour remarquer que tout est soigneusement rangé. Même le sous-vêtement se trouve dans le panier à linge. Décidément, son maître avait trouvé la perle rare.

"Espérons que celui-ci ne parte pas... Soupire-t-il, plein d'espoir"

* * *

Maï observe minutieusement Katsuya. Ils sont tous les deux dans un petit restaurant près de l'aéroport. Son vol a été repoussé en début d'après-midi à cause d'un paquet potentiellement dangereux à une des escales. Le blond semble irradier de bonheur et deux solutions s'offraient à elle : soit il avait reçus ses résultats et avait tout déchiré comme elle l'avait prédit... Soit hier soir, Casanova, avait prit son pied comme jamais. La jeune femme penchait plus vers la seconde solution. Comment le savait-elle ? La magnifique marque violacée qui ornait le cou de son ancien petit-ami. Katsuya n'avait, à priori, pas envie de cacher ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Malgré tout, le sourire radieux du jeune homme en face d'elle commençait à lui donner envie de vomir. Aussi prit-elle le taureau par les cornes.

"Bon ! Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire Casanova. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Où étais-tu et avec qui as-tu passé ta nuit ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc

-Maï... J'étais avec Seto hier soir...

-Seto... Attends... LE Seto ?! Seto Kaiba ?! La raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché entre nous ? Ce Seto-là ?

Maï n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à croire la bombe que venait de lâcher son ami. Depuis le temps que Katsuya espérait que quelque chose se passe entre eux...

-Il m'a donné un endroit où réviser, m'a donné le courage nécessaire pour l'examen écrit et oral, m'a invité à un gala quand il a su qu'Anzu et Duke m'avait énervé à cause de toi et... Et il m'a avoué ses sentiments là-bas... C'était si... Tu n'as pas à quel point c'était magnifique. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Maï sourit tendrement. Katsuya méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il méritait tout le bonheur du monde. Parce qu'il est exceptionnel. Elle ne peut nier qu'elle regrette le temps où ils étaient ensemble mais ils sont mieux en tant qu'amis. Elle l'avait vite compris... Peu importe. Maintenant elle est heureuse, elle a une belle vie et un fiancé aimant. Elle souhaite juste la même chose à son Casanova. Après avoir réglé la note, moitié-moitié, les deux amis sortent du restaurant et montent dans la limousine. Ils arrivent très vite à l'aéroport, une demi-heure avant le départ de l'avion.

Alors qu'ils s'enlacent pour se dire au revoir, le portable de Katsuya se met à sonner. Le blond ne reconnaît pas ce numéro. Il décroche, les mains moites et la voix tremblante :

-Allô ?

-...

-Oui c'est moi.

-...

-Excusez-moi, vous pourriez répéter ça ?

-...

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

Maï suit l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Serait-ce les résultats de l'examen ?

-Oui... Oui, bien sûr... Euh... Merci infiniment... Au revoir.

-Katsuya ? C'était quoi ?

Les deux blonds se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Katsuya a son coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure et se sent incapable de parler tellement sa gorge est sèche.

-C'était mes résultats... J'ai... J'ai eu un score parfait... Ils me veulent dès la rentrée prochaine pour un internat accéléré.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclame Maï en enlaçant vivement son ami"

Katsuya la serre ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre ni de dire. Il ne pensait pas avoir réussis à ce point-là. Un score parfait ? Lui ? C'était sûrement un rêve. Une vive douleur lui prend la côte. Maï vient de le pincer. Okay, c'est réel. Les deux blonds sautent de joie en plein milieu de l'aéroport en criant que c'était réel. Ils se foutaient pas mal de ce que pensait les autres. Ils étaient bien trop heureux pour s'occuper du monde autour d'eux. Maï embarqua quelques minutes plus tard après qu'ils se soient tous les deux calmés. Elle fit de grands signes à Katsuya qui lui répondit avec entrain. Le blond observe son téléphone. Il devait prévenir les autres. Mais qui en premier ? Ne devait-il pas appeler Kaiba avant tout ? C'était grâce à lui après tout s'il avait réussis... Mais s'il était encore en réunion... Katsuya réfléchit avant de finalement appeler Yugi.

* * *

"A la réussite des examens ! S'exclament tout le monde en claquant leurs verres ensemble

Yugi, Atem, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Duke et Katsuya s'étaient réunis au bar pour célébrer leurs examens. Tous riaient, buvaient et chantaient en coeur. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils sont là, discutant de leurs avenirs. Katsuya avait rit pendant de nombreuses minutes quand il a vu la tête des autres en leur annonçant son futur métier. Il voulait leur dire ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir devenir pédiatre mais il savait que le lendemain ils auraient oubliés cette histoire et puis... C'était un événement qui avait bouleversé sa vie, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte alors que tout le monde est si emplit de joie. Il aura le temps de la raconter une prochaine fois. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il veut est de ce bourrer la gueule.

Yugi l'enlace et se frotte contre lui. Le pauvre, il ne tient pas beaucoup l'alcool. Atem colle Yugi contre lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fait rougir. Le blond envoie un clin d'œil au Pharaon, comprenant d'office de quoi ils parlaient. Katsuya fait le tour de la pièce avec les yeux, observant ses autres amis. Anzu est sur l'estrade, derrière Shizuka qui chante, entrain de danser alors Duke et Honda les applaudissent tels de joyeux lurons. Il termine son verre d'une traite avant de se diriger vers le bar pour en commander une autre tournée. Le barman le sert avec un sourire charmeur. S'il n'y avait pas eu Seto il aurait sûrement répondu favorablement mais le Kaiba occupait toutes ses pensées. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas répondu à son SMS. Il lui avait annoncé ses résultats, l'avait remercié puis lui avait dit où le trouver ce soir. Mais aucune réponse...

Après avoir déposé les verres sur la table, Katsuya regarde son téléphone avant de soupirer. Seto ne lui a pas répondu. Était-il toujours occupé au bureau ? Le blond savait le Kaiba acharné du travail mais à ce point-là... Il était quand même pratiquement une heure du matin. Il allait se tuer la santé à la longue. Ne pouvait-il donc pas déléguer un peu ? Il avait sûrement quelques éléments compétents dans cette grande tour à 54 étages ! Katsuya avale d'une traite son verre avant de grimacer. Il s'était promis d'arrêter de boire comme un poltron après son premier baiser échanger avec Seto. Il ne veut pas finir comme son père, assis sur son canapé devant la télévision avec une bouteille de bière à la main... Katsuya prend sur lui pour ne pas aller se commander un autre verre. Cinq lui suffisent amplement. Surtout que si l'un d'entre eux n'est pas assez sobre pour appeler des taxis il ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire pour rentrer chez eux en un seul morceau...

La porte du bar s'ouvre mais Katsuya n'y prête pas attention préférant garder un œil sur son téléphone pour ne pas rater une éventuelle réponse de Seto. Des pas se rapprochent de lui mais son regard reste fixé sur son écran de téléphone.

-Tu vas finir par aveugle si tu continu de fixer ainsi ton portable. Fit une voix à ses côtés.

Une voix qu'il connait par coeur maintenant. Katsuya redresse la tête pour plonger dans deux pupilles d'un bleu envoûtant.

-Seto... Tu es en retard, enfoiré.

-Désolé, j'avais une quelques courses à faire. Félicitations pour tes résultats. Je pense que c'est la bonne occasion pour te demander ceci.

Sans plus d'explications Seto se met à genoux devant Katsuya qui met ses mains devant sa bouche. Est-ce que ça se passait pour de vrai ?

-Jonouchi Katsuya, nos débuts ont étés très difficiles. Inutile de cacher qu'on ne s'aimait pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait j voyais un côté différent de ta personnalité. Quand je t'ai vu supporter le poids de ton manque d'émotions à la mort de ton père. Quand je t'ai vu réviser d'arrache-pied pour ton examen. Quand je t'ai vu passer à côté de moments entre amis pur te rapprocher de ton rêve. Quand je t'ai vu à ce gala en train de remettre à leurs places de vieux croûtons trop à cheval sur les traditions. Quand je t'ai vu... Quand j'ai vu ton côté submergé par l'amour. J'ai su de suite que tu était la personne que j'attendais depuis le début. Tu es celui avec qui je veux partager ma vie et la finir.

Seto attrape la main de Katsuya dans la sienne. Le bar est des plus silencieux. Chacun attend patiemment la suite des événements.

-Jonouchi Katsuya, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Katsuya ne sut quoi répondre alors que Seto passait la bague à son doigt. Des années à se chercher, se battre, s'insulter, faire des duels... Des jours à se tourner autour, des heures à espérer en silence... Le blond observe la bague à son doigt. C'est un simple anneau argent, rien de tape à l'œil, juste un anneau discret et simple. Il plonge son regard dans celui du Kaiba et la réponse lui vient comme une évidence qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin

-Oui. Oui je le veux."

Katsuya attrape le visage de Seto en coup et l'embrasse doucement. Des cris de joie emplissent le bar et un homme offre même une tournée générale.

Tous les amis de Katsuya viennent le féliciter même s'ils sont complètement torchés et qu'ils s'en souviendront à peine le lendemain. Shizuka le sert très fort dans ses bras en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Ainsi entouré, Katsuya se sent chez lui. Anzu, Duke, Honda, Shizuka, Atem, Yugi, Seto...

Son téléphone vibre, signe qu'on vient de lui envoyer un SMS

**Seto Kaiba est venu me demander ta main aujourd'hui. Félicitations mon fils, j'espère qu'il te rendra heureux.**

Le portable sonne une nouvelle fois. Katsuya ouvre le SMS avec un sourire

**Seto Kaiba sait comment obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il était à l'aéroport de Los Angeles quand j'ai atterrit ! Méfie-toi de lui surtout, ne te laisse pas manipuler Casanova ! Félicitations !**

Anzu, Duke, Honda, Shizuka, Atem, Yugi, Seto, Maï et sa mère... Ils sont sa famille...

Seto l'attire dans un nouveau baiser plain de promesses. Le blond y répond avec joie sous les applaudissements et sifflements des autres.

C'est sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Oui, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Rien.

The End...

_Ter-mi-né !_

_Wow ! Cette partie m'aura définitivement donné du fil à retorde ! Je ne pensais la finir autant de temps après la première... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été touché par le syndrome de la page blanche et je travaille aussi et j'avais tellement de séries/films/mangas à rattraper... Mais bon je me suis plongé dans deux jours intensifs d'écriture et voilà enfin la dernière partie de Déboires Amoureux ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir terminée avant la fin de l'année, je me serais senti bien déprimée sinon..._

_Pour ceux qui se le demanderait, un jour Jonouchi a accompagné Mokuba dans son ancien orphelinat. Le courant est vraiment bien passé entre le blond et les enfants mais en voyant que l'orphelinat n'avait même pas les moyens de se payer un médecin décent pour ses petits bouts de choux Katsuya a décidé de faire quelque chose et c'est ça qui l'a poussé à vouloir devenir pédiatre. Je me suis dit que ça ferait trop de mettre cette histoire dans ce two-shot alors je le dis ici (en espérant que certains liront ce petit message)._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ce two-shot et tous ceux qui ont attendus impatiemment (ou pas ?) la suite de la première partie._

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_

_PS : Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une suite mais ça reste dans un coin de ma tête._

_Biz !_


End file.
